Mon Maître Nageur
by la Dictateuse
Summary: Thorin avait d'abord pensé que c'était débile de faire prendre des cours de natation à ses neveux. Mais après avoir fait la connaissance de leur maître nageur, il avait vite ravisé son jugement. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment se rapprocher de Bilbo Baggins. [One-Shot] [Lemon]


**C'est aujourd'hui la Saint Valentin. Je voulais poster un petit O-S pour l'occasion. Et j'avais la pure flemme d'en écrire un. Fort heureusement, les miracles arrivent et j'en ai retrouvé un qui traînait dans mes dossiers.**

 **Warning : Bon, je l'ai écris y un moment maintenant, et du coup, ben... disons que j'écris plus de lemon maintenant. Y en a un là, mais sachez que ce n'est pas la moi actuelle qui l'a écrit. C'est pas ouf non plus hein, mais bon je tenais à le préciser x) après, en général on ne choisit pas le rating M sans raison -bande de pervers.**

 **Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Tolkien, RIP mon grand, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'on a fait à tes persos :p**

 **Bref, je vous laisse donc avec cette petite histoire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Thorin**

17h30.

À cette heure là, les vestiaires de la piscine municipale d'Erebor étaient plein à craquer, entre les petites familles qui quittaient les lieux, les parents venant chercher leurs bambins, et les enfants qui arrivaient pour se changer et être à l'heure pour leurs cours extra-scolaire, c'était un véritable moulin.

Thorin tira la deuxième porte vitrée et fut aussitôt accablée par la chaleur de l'endroit. Rien que le hall sentait le chlore. Les rires, cris et voix des chérubins qui couraient partout, résonnaient contre les murs à un volume sonore trop élevé pour le bien être de son cerveau. Il poussa ses neveux à l'intérieur, et salua d'un coup de tête la femme de l'accueil qui lui rendit son salut.

Fili et Kili se délestèrent de leurs cartables et y fouillèrent pour en sortir des sacs plus petits dans lesquels ils avaient leurs affaires de piscine et leurs cartes d'abonnés. Ils montrèrent fièrement leurs cartes respectives à la dame qui les remercia avec un sourire amusé. C'était leur deuxième mois de piscine alors elle les connaissait bien, mais à chaque fois qu'ils venaient, ils mettaient un point d'honneur à lui prouver qu'ils étaient bien inscrit. Question de principe.

Une fois passé le contrôle de l'accueil, ils s'installèrent sur les banc du hall pour retirer leurs chaussures qui étaient interdites dans les couloirs des vestiaires. Thorin s'assit sur un autre banc et retira sa veste.

\- Donnez- moi vos cartables, dit-il à ses neveux.

Fili prit son sac et le posa aux pieds de son oncle.

\- Maman a dit que tu devais les donner au monsieur de la piscine, rappela Kili en imitant son frère.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, promit Thorin. Allez vous changer.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, Kili se dandinant derrière son frère qui marchait rapidement.

Quand ils eurent disparu dans le couloir des garçons, Thorin laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, contre la vitrine derrière laquelle s'entassaient les coupes et les trophées des équipes de natation d'Erebor. La chaleur lui donnait mal à la tête.

\- Monsieur Oakenshield ? Tout va bien ?

Thorin tourna la tête en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait bien. Bilbo Baggins, le maître nageur de ses neveux le regardait d'un air inquiet, avec ses joues si roses, et son teint si blanc, moulé dans un tee-shirt au couleur d'Erebor et un maillot de bain qui faisait naître bien trop de rêves érotiques dans l'esprit Thorin.

\- Tout va bien. C'est juste que c'est une fournaise ici. Le contraste avec la température extérieur est horrible.

\- Haa ne me dites pas ça, je suis ici depuis ce matin et j'avais totalement oublié que nous vivions le début de l'hiver, déclara Bilbo. Je vais regretter la chaleur quand il sera temps de rentrer…

Thorin éclata de rire.

\- Ce sont les sacs de Fili et Kili ? demanda le maître nageur en remarquant les cartables bleu et marron sur lesquels étaient accrochés de petites étiquettes avec les noms et adresses des deux garçons.

\- Oui, et j'aimerais savoir si il est possible de les déposer à la consigne ce soir. Je ne pourrais pas venir récupérer les petits tout à l'heure pour des raisons professionnelles, et je ne peux donc pas emmener leurs sacs comme les autres mercredi.

\- Bien sûr suivez moi, répondit Bilbo.

Thorin se leva en prenant les cartables et marcha rapidement dans le sillage de Bilbo. Ce dernier ouvrit une petit pièce de rangement où traînait des tuyaux de jet d'eau et quelques balais et serpillières. Il entra, précédant Thorin et tendit le bras, lui indiquant par ce geste qu'il pouvait déposer ses charges où il le désirait.

Thorin laissa les sacs dans un coin, en se disant que ce serait une malchance inespéré si la porte se refermait derrière lui et qu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans cette petite pièce avec le maître nageur. La présence de Bilbo lui faisait un effet fou qui déjà se ressentait dans son jean. Il se força à passer à côté de lui sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

\- Merci, ça nous ôte une épine du pied, dit-il une fois hors de la remise.

\- C'est normal, assura Bilbo avec un sourire éclatant. Qui viens chercher Fili et Kili ce soir ?

\- Ma sœur. Mais elle sera peut-être en retard.

\- Je resterais avec eux.

Thorin le remercia à nouveau. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son banc et attendit que ses neveux reviennent tandis que Bilbo vaquait à ses occupations. Kili et Fili revinrent des vestiaires pas longtemps après. Fili tenait son frère par la main alors que ce dernier semblait bougon et laissait sa serviette traîner derrière lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonna Thorin. Kili ne laisse pas ta serviette de bain sur le sol, c'est dégoûtant, tu t'essuies avec après.

Le petit garçon lâcha la main de son frère et vint se blottir contre son oncle. Fili qui se tordait le cou pour mettre son bonnet de bain rata le regard interrogateur de son oncle.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda ce dernier plus doucement en caressant le dos du plus jeune.

\- J'arrive pas à mettre mon bonnet, renifla Kili en montrant le dit bonnet à son oncle.

Thorin s'en saisit et le prit par le menton.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Kee…

\- Mais… m-mais, Fili lui il arrive à le mettre !

\- C'est parce que j'ai 4 ans de plus que toi, rouspéta son frère.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kili.

\- Fili ne parle pas à ton frère sur ce ton, réprimanda Thorin, puis s'adressant à Kili. Tu me le donnes ton bonnet ? Je vais t'aider à le mettre.

Kili tendit son bien et Thorin lui ébouriffa les cheveux. En quelques mouvements bien rapide, il avait coiffé la tête de son neveu qui abordait à présent un grand sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bilbo réapparut.

\- Allez les nageurs, on y va ! lança-t-il à la volée.

Un petit groupe d'enfant se forma bien vite autour de lui. Kili et Fili les rejoignirent après avoir embrassé leur oncle.

Thorin se souleva avec lenteur et adressa un signe de tête à Bilbo, l'informant par là qu'il partait. Le maître nageur lui offrit un sourire à ravir le cœur. Thorin poussa la porte de la piscine dans l'autre sens et sortit en constatant que la nuit était déjà tombée. Il frissonna et enfila sa veste à cause du vent mordant. Il remonta son col et souffla un grand coup. Un nuage s'échappa de sa bouche.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait au parking, préparant déjà ses clés pour se mettre vite au chaud dans sa voiture. Une fois au volant, il attendit un moment que le véhicule se réchauffe en laissant tourner le moteur.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage en poussant un profond soupir. Deux mois qu'il accompagnait ses neveux à cette stupide activité extra-scolaire conseillée par Balin, pour que les fils de sa sœur se fassent au contact social, et il ressortait à chaque fois plus difficilement de la piscine municipale.

Car il y avait rencontré Bilbo Baggins, maître nageur de son état, charmant et désirable comme un bouquet de fleur au printemps. Et Thorin n'en pouvait plus de fantasmer chaque nuit et à chaque moment de vagabondage sur ce qu'il pourrait faire si seulement Bilbo s'abandonnait à lui. Pas qu'il soit un pervers ou un dérangé mental. Mais bon, voir Bilbo se balader en slip de bain et en tongs, exposant sans pudeur ses jambes imberbes n'aidait pas beaucoup. Surtout quand le maître nageur en question prenait le temps de venir lui parler des progrès de ses neveux à chaque fin de séance, lui dispensant des sourires à mourir. Thorin n'était jamais tombé amoureux, ni n'avait été vraiment attiré par quelqu'un dans sa vie. Homme ou femme, les relations l'ennuyaient. Mais depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'à Erebor quelqu'un était aussi bien élevé et aussi aimable et attirant que Bilbo Baggins, il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Mais Bilbo était déjà en couple. Avec une ravissante petite femme, un peu ronde, aux yeux clairs, et au rire de cristal. Thorin les avait souvent vu ensemble après la piscine. Elle venait le chercher, et dès qu'il la voyait, le maître nageur courrait vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Thorin était jaloux. Terriblement jaloux car il savait que peu importe ses sentiments, ils ne surpasseraient jamais ceux de cette femme.

En parlant de sentiments, ce qu'il avait d'abord prit pour une attirance physique s'était révélée être tout autre après quelques semaines. Il ne comprenait même pas son état. C'était un crush se répétait-il. Il connaissait à peine Bilbo. Mais l'alchimie ne s'expliquait pas.

Il laissa son front cogner contre le volant et resta ainsi quelques minutes. Son téléphone vibra, lui rappelant qu'il avait une réunion, et il démarra.

 **Bilbo**

Quand il l'avait entendu dire qu'il ne viendrait pas chercher ses neveux ce soir là, Bilbo s'était évertué à cacher sa déception. Il ne voyait Thorin Oakenshield qu'une fois par semaine, le mercredi, et l'attente de chaque nouvelle semaine était un véritable calvaire. Déjà que ce n'était que pour un temps très court. Il maudissait vraiment son karma parfois.

Ce bel homme à l'élégance et au charme fou lui avait immédiatement tapé dans l'œil. En même temps on ne pouvait pas être de grande taille et absolument à tomber sans passer inaperçu. Thorin avait fait sa petite impression à la piscine. Même des mères se retournaient sur son passage. Il dégageait ce quelque chose d'enivrant qui se mariait si bien avec son parfum musqué.

Depuis que Bilbo savait que Fili et Kili, les deux petits monstres de la pataugeoire, étaient les neveux et non pas les fils de Thorin, Bilbo s'était autorisé à rêver de cet homme de façon plus… ouverte.

Mais il ne savait rien de ce beau brun ni de ses penchants. Il ne pouvait donc que rêver d'une impossible relation avec Thorin.

Après son cours, il raccompagna les enfants aux vestiaires. Il s'amusa de les voir tous absolument épuisés. Puis, comme il l'avait promit, il s'assit sur un banc et attendit leur mère avec Fili et Kili. Le petit brun somnolait dans les bras de son frère. Fili était installé à côté de Bilbo, sa tête penchant dangereusement contre son bras. Après un quart d'heure d'attente, une superbe brune entra dans le hall en poussant un soupir désespéré, accablée par la soudaine chaleur. Aussitôt qu'il la vit, Fili fut comme électrocuté et sauta sur ses pieds, réveillant Kili du même coup.

\- Maman ! crièrent-ils en cœur en s'élançant vers la jeune femme.

Cette dernière ouvrit les bras pour les accueillir. Les garçons se serrèrent contre elle avec amour. Bilbo se leva et prit les cartables oubliés, puis s'approcha de la petite famille. Il était réellement surprit de constater que la maman de ces petites boules d'énergies était aussi jeune -il ne lui donnait pas plus de 24 ans. Il l'avait déjà rencontré mais à chaque fois, il se faisait la remarque. Elle leva vers lui une magnifiques paires d'yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre, semblable à ceux de son frère d'ailleurs.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur Baggins, souffla-t-elle en soulevant Kili.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, répondit Bilbo en souriant.

Fili récupéra son cartable et sa mère prit celui de Kili pour le porter sur son épaule.

\- À la semaine prochaine ! lança joyeusement Fili en secouant la main en signe d'au revoir.

Bilbo rit doucement et agita la main de la même manière. Le trio disparut au dehors, laissant le maître nageur seul devant les portes, regrettant déjà la fin de la journée, et priant pour que le mercredi suivant arrive vite.

Quand il eut constaté que tout les enfants dont il avait la charge avaient rejoint leurs parents, Bilbo salua ses collègues et marcha allègrement vers les vestiaires du personnel. Il se changea rapidement, soupira en posant les yeux sur sa doudoune.

\- Arrête de me narguer, murmura-t-il en la décrochant de son cintre.

Il prit son sac par sa boucle, enfila ses baskets rapidement, dédaignant ses chaussettes, et sortit des vestiaires. En passant devant l'accueil, il fit la bise à Sophie, la réceptionniste qui prenait une petite pause café. La journée n'était pas fini pour elle. C'était l'heure des professionnels.

Bilbo poussa de l'épaule la première porte vitrée et eut un vilain frisson en sentant déjà l'air frais qui filtrait dans le petit sas. Il posa son sac et enfila sa doudoune qu'il referma dans un ''ziip'' sec. Puis il repartit en jetant son sac sur son dos. Le vent froid fut comme une immense claque et Bilbo resta pétrifié un instant.

Haaa comme il aurait voulu une paire de bras le serrant contre une source de chaleur inépuisable en cet instant.

Tiens, pourquoi pensait-il immédiatement à Thorin ?! Bon sang ce que c'était agaçant d'être attiré par quelqu'un au point d'avoir des idées aussi tordues.

Bilbo grimpa lentement l'escalier, et balaya du regard la petite place qui s'étendait devant la piscine. Il aperçut immédiatement Prima. La jeune femme lui sourit et il marcha à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

\- Bonsoir Bilbo ! lança-t-elle tout joyeuse.

\- Tu dois êtres gelée, s'écria ce dernier en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réchauffer.

\- Comme toutes les semaines, ricana la belle en haussant les épaules. On y va ?

Bilbo fit la moue. Prima le prit par le bras et ils partirent en direction du centre ville. Tout les mercredi, ils suivaient des cours de fitness ensemble. Prima était une amie d'enfance, comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Mais leurs horaires de travail ne coïncidaient pas vraiment. Le fitness était plus un moyen de se retrouver qu'une nécessité. C'était la jeune femme qui avait eu la première cette lubie, puis elle avait entraîné Bilbo dans son trip. Elle n'avait jamais été sportive et estimait que si elle avait un soutient moral comme Bilbo, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Pour l'instant ça marchait donc Bilbo ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils en reparleraient quand Prima montrerait les premiers signes de lassitude.

Ils descendirent la grande avenue principale puis bifurquèrent dans le vieux quartier, lumineux et riche en animation où tout les âges se rencontraient. Prima parlait de sa journée et Bilbo l'écoutait avec un sourire rêveur.

\- Bon et sinon, je n'ai pas vu le beau brun ce soir, fit remarquer Prima d'un coup.

Bilbo pencha la tête de côté pour échapper à l'expression intéressée de son amie.

\- Il n'est pas venu chercher ses neveux, dit-il pour clore le sujet.

\- Ha… dommage.

Bilbo savait que Prima était attiré par Thorin -en même temps, qui pourrait ne pas l'être !?

Et il faisait bien attention à ne pas laisser transparaître que lui aussi avait des vus sur ce sex-symbol. Si Prima l'apprenait, un elle le harcèlerait pour avoir tous les détails, deux elle abandonnerait pour lui laisser sa chance, et trois elle se ferait une joie de tout faire pour obtenir des anecdotes. Et encore. Bilbo n'était pas sûr de l'ordre.

La soirée s'écoula avec lenteur. Prima ne cessait d'émettre des hypothèses toutes les plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur Thorin.

Célibataire ? En couple ? Veuf ? Tout ce à quoi Bilbo tentait de ne pas penser, elle y faisait allusion.

Lorsque enfin ils se quittèrent pour rentrer chacun de leur côté, Bilbo laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il rentra chez lui en plissant des yeux sous les assauts du vent qui lui mordait le visage, et fut bien heureux d'entendre la porte de son appartement claquer derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser dos au mur et retira ses chaussures du bout des pieds. Il se leva ensuite avec difficulté, se défit de sa doudoune et de la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait, et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Sans prendre le temps de se faire à manger, se laver ou se changer, il s'écroula sur son lit. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes, le nom de Thorin sur les lèvres.

 **Thori** **n**

Mercredi. Enfin.

Thorin poussa la deuxième porte de la piscine et laissa passer ses neveux devant lui. Comme chaque semaine, Fili et Kili présentèrent avec fierté leurs cartes d'adhérents. Thorin s'installa sur un banc et attendit. Il espérait apercevoir Bilbo rapidement. Juste le voir.

Son vœu fut bien vite exaucé. Bilbo apparu de derrière un casier un sourire absolument à croquer sur son visage. Il remarqua Thorin et s'avança dans sa direction, faisant chavirer le cœur du brun.

\- Bonjour monsieur Oakenshield. Vos neveux sont en train de se préparer ?

\- Oui, et je me dois de vous prévenir, ces p'tits monstres sont surexcités aujourd'hui.

Bilbo éclata de rire. Thorin se détendit.

\- Merci pour l'info, remercia Bilbo.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis Fili et Kili revinrent en maillot de bain et Bilbo s'éloigna pour se préparer. Il revint quelques 10 minutes plus tard et entraîna son groupe d'enfants vers les bassins.

Thorin lui, sortit pour aller se poser dans un café proche pour passer le temps en attendant que le cours de natation passe. Il commanda un grand cappucino et sortit son ordinateur pour travailler un peu.

Cette heure où il attendait que le temps passe lui servait au moins à une chose, avancer dans son travail. Les tableurs et les chiffres s'enchaînèrent, suivit des annotations pour les réunion et les rendez-vous avec ses clients qui chargeaient son emploi du temps. Il laissa échapper un soupir en constatant qu'il n'avait décidément pas beaucoup de temps pour lui.

À 18h30, il était de retour à la piscine. Fili fut le premier à sortir des vestiaires, bientôt suivit d'un Kili les cheveux encore trempés. Thorin l'attira vers lui avec un rire grave. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Fili fouilla dans son petit sac et tendit sa serviette à son oncle. L'homme la prit et fit de son mieux pour sécher la touffe brune de Kili alors que le garçon s'agitait en tout sens.

\- Reste tranquille, grogna Thorin en bloquant ses genoux contre le ventre de Kili.

Le petit brun éclata de rire, chatouillé par le jean de son oncle. Thorin afficha un grand sourire et attira le petit pour un gros câlin. Remarquant que Fili boudait sans oser avouer qu'il voulait aussi que son oncle le prenne dans ses bras, Thorin le tira par la capuche de son blouson et le souleva d'un bras pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Les deux garçons se serrèrent plus fort contre leur oncle en souriant. Thorin gratta sa barbe contre leurs joues les faisant crier et rire en même temps.

\- Ha mais tonton tu piques ! se débattit Kili et plaquant ses petites mains sur le menton de Thorin.

Ce dernier releva la tête pour échapper aux paires de mains qui poussaient sa mâchoire. Son regard tomba sur Bilbo qui les observait, un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres.

Thorin se figea. Bilbo nota son trouble et se détourna vivement pour s'éloigner. Thorin resta perplexe. Il avait vu tant de chose dans les pupilles noisettes du maître nageur qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer pour organiser ses idées.

\- On y va ? demanda Fili en ajustant son blouson.

Thorin hocha la tête et se leva. Kili choisit cet instant pour courir partout et faire le fou. Thorin l'appela mais le garçon défia l'adulte en allant se cacher derrière un groupe de parent. Thorin les contourna en râlant dans sa barbe.

Il s'arrêta en constatant que son neveu était allé trouver refuge auprès de Bilbo. Ce dernier attrapa le petit et le porta jusqu'à son oncle en évitant les bras qui gesticulaient en signe de protestation.

\- Vous avez perdu ça je crois, déclara-t-il à Thorin.

\- Merci bien. Haha, je te tiens, ricana le brun en attrapant son neveu.

\- Maiiiheuuu ! Tonton !

Kili blottit son visage dans le cou de son oncle et commença à bouder. Fili arriva à cet instant et se colla à Bilbo.

\- Ha non ! Pas toi non plus, grogna son oncle.

Fili évita allègrement la main de son oncle et se cacha derrière son maître nageur.

\- Allez les garçons n'embêtez pas votre prof, il faut rentrer en plus, déclara Thorin.

\- Je veux pas rentrer ! siffla Kili.

\- Ouais ! On rentre que si on peut inviter Bilbo à la maison !

Thorin fut surpris de cette déclaration. Lui, pour sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dit non.

\- Hé, les garçons, vous allez pas me faire un caprice quand même ?

\- C'est pas un caprice ! s'écria Fili. Même que Bilbo il a dit qu'il voudrait bien nous donner des leçons à la maison puisqu'on a une piscine !

Thorin leva de grands yeux sur le maître nageur. Il avait légèrement rougit.

\- N'interprète pas ce que j'ai dit comme ça Fili, demanda-t-il. J'ai dit que puisque vous aviez une piscine à la maison vous pouviez vous entraîner même en dehors des cours.

\- Mais on peut pas s'entraîner sans vous, intervint Kili.

\- Il faudra bien pourtant, je ne peux pas venir chez vous comme ça, répondit Bilbo.

Fili fit la moue et s'accrocha au jean de Thorin.

\- Et bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, commença ce dernier, peut être pourriez-vous envisager de leur donner un cours particulier à la maison. Rémunéré bien sûr. Totalement hors contexte de votre travail ici.

Bilbo resta sans voix.

\- Oh ouais ! Ce serait super ! se réjouit Fili.

\- Dit oui Bilbo, dit oui ! renchérit Kili.

Thorin savait qu'il avait totalement prit le maître nageur au dépourvu. Il allait retirer sa proposition pour ne pas le gêner, mais Bilbo le devança.

\- Il faudra se mettre d'accord sur une date alors.

Les neveux de Thorin poussèrent un cri de victoire. Lui-même resta stupéfait un instant de la tournure des événements.

\- Je vais vous donner mon numéro, comme ça vous pourrez me contacter pour me donner une date qui vous arrange, dit-il brusquement en sortant son téléphone.

Il posa Kili par terre. Le gamin alla immédiatement se jeter dans les bras de Fili pour faire une mini danse de la victoire avec lui. Ils observèrent avec intérêt les adultes échanger leurs numéros, puis, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, sourires aux lèvres, et Thorin entraîna joyeusement les deux garnements hors de la piscine.

Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard complice. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mettre leur oncle de bonne humeur, mais apparemment leur maître nageur entrait dans l'équation.

 **Bilbo**

Il rejoignit Prima le cœur léger et un trésor dans son répertoire. Il fut souriant toute la soirée et ne sembla pas perturbé outre mesure par les interrogations de la jeune femme à propos de Thorin. Rentré chez lui, il resta longuement allongé dans son lit à contempler la série de chiffre qui composait le numéro de Thorin. Ça avait été complètement inattendu, mais il l'avait. Bien sûr pas pour lui envoyer des messages amicaux en mode ''slt. Café vendredi, 18h ?''. Ça non, c'était complètement proscrit pour le moment. Il se coucha tard, et rêva de Thorin. Au travail le jour suivant, il fut de très bonne humeur. C'était fou ce qu'un numéro pouvait faire comme ravage.

En fin de semaine, il reçut un message de Thorin. Ce dernier lui proposait de venir donner un cours de natation à ses neveux le week-end de la semaine suivante.

Bilbo se libéra immédiatement, annulant même une sortie cinéma avec Prima. Il n'allait certainement pas passer à côté d'une occasion pareille ! Certes c'était complètement bizarre et décalé de faire ça, et certainement pas professionnel, mais il en avait envie. Et si Thorin l'avait invité, ça ne pouvait pas être simplement parce que Bilbo était le maître nageur de ses neveux. Dans son esprit, pour que Thorin lui fasse une telle proposition, il fallait au moins qu'il l'apprécie un peu.

Le samedi suivant donc, après un cours donné à la piscine le matin, il rentra rapidement chez lui, prit une petite douche, puis enfila un nouveau maillot de bain, un jogging et un simple tee-shirt blanc, puis attrapa son sac où il fourra quelques babioles et de quoi se changer. Enfin il claqua la porte de son appartement et s'en alla joyeusement vers sa voiture. Dans l'habitacle, il activa le GPS qui lui indiqua le chemin à suivre pour se rendre à l'adresse que Thorin lui avait envoyé.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure lorsqu'il sortit de la ville et commença à traverser les champs. Cependant, il déglutit avec difficulté en arrivant à destination.

Il s'agissait d'une immense villa entouré par des barrières de sécurité. Pas bien sûr d'être au bon endroit, il envoya un sms à Thorin. Un instant plus tard, les grilles s'ouvraient et il recevait un message de son hôte qui l'invitait à entrer. Il remonta l'allée en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet un peu partout, et se gara devant la maison.

Il était à peine sortit de sa voiture que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et deux petites tornades s'élancèrent à sa rencontre.

\- Bilbo ! hurla joyeusement Kili.

\- Bilbo, Bilbo ! Bilbo Baggins ! répétait Fili.

Ils sautillèrent autour de lui. Bilbo rit doucement, assez flatté de la joie qu'il inspirait à ces petits hommes.

\- Les garçons ! appela la voix forte et grave de Thorin.

Bilbo baissa presque immédiatement la tête, de peur que le brun ne voit l'émoustillement qui le gagnait. Fili et Kili arrêtèrent de bouger et attrapèrent chacun une main de Bilbo. Ils firent mine d'être sage comme des images. De vrais anges.

\- Venez monsieur Baggins, proposa Thorin.

Bilbo se décida à lever la tête. Il ne le regretta qu'à moitié. Thorin portait un tee shirt gris proche du corps, moulant son torse à la perfection, et un jean noir. Ses pieds n'étaient qu'à moitié rentrés dans ses vans. Son look était clairement plus décontracté qu'en semaine. Il ne portait pas de costume d'homme d'affaire, mais c'était la première fois que Bilbo le voyait aussi peu habillé. C'était dire.

Fili et Kili entraînèrent Bilbo vers l'entrée et le tirèrent pour le faire pénétrer dans la maison. Thorin ferma derrière eux.

\- Bonjour au fait, fit-il en tendant sa main à Bilbo.

\- Bonjour oui, répondit ce dernier.

\- Bilbo Bilbo ! appela Fili. Viens voir la piscine !

Thorin soupira et précéda son invité pour le guider, rappelant à ses neveux de se calmer.

Bilbo était un peu nerveux. Il savait par quelques discussions avec la mère de ses élèves que ces derniers étaient issus d'une famille riche, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé ce fait. La villa était très lumineuse, il y avait très peu de portes, la plupart des pièces étant reliée par de trous dans les murs. Les fenêtres étaient pour la plupart soit très hautes, soit d'imposantes baies vitrées.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon avec une cuisine à l'américaine, qui s'ouvrait sur un jardin magnifiquement entretenu. La piscine scintillait sous une belle bulle de verre chauffée, protégeant ainsi du froid. Bilbo fut ébahi. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à trouver une vraie piscine creusée dans le sol et semblable à celles du centre de natation.

Kili s'approcha et lui tira le bras, tout sourire.

\- Hein qu'elle est belle la piscine de tonton !

Bilbo hocha la tête.

\- Allez apprend nous ! réclama le brun en se dandinant et en appuyant de tout son poids sur le bras de son professeur.

\- D'accord allez vous changer, dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Immédiatement, Fili souleva son frère et le porta -vraiment- dans les escaliers. Bilbo observa leur ascension d'un œil inquiet.

\- Je vous offre quelque chose ? demanda Thorin qui réapparut comme un champignon dans son champ de vision.

Bilbo détourna la tête et accepta un verre d'eau.

\- Je n'imaginais pas ce genre de maison quand on a parlé d'un cours à domicile, avoua-t-il.

\- Vous êtes surpris ?

\- Un peu oui !

Thorin rit et tendit son verre à Bilbo.

\- Les garçons vivent avec moi en semaine. C'est une exception pour votre cours qu'ils passent le week-end ici, raconta Thorin en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

\- Je peux demander pourquoi ? osa Bilbo en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Leur père est forcé de travailler à l'étranger cette année, et ma sœur ne peut pas assurer leur garde en semaine à cause de son travail. Du coup je m'occupe d'eux et elle les récupère pour la fin de semaine.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche en hochant la tête, admiratif. Ça ne devait pas être une situation évidente. Thorin venait de monter de 10 échelons dans sa pyramide du respect. Il était aussi très heureux que Thorin s'ouvre à lui et parle librement.

\- Et vous faites quoi comme travail si c'est pas indiscret ? demanda Bilbo curieux.

\- Je suis pdg d'entreprise. Ça m'autorise à me libérer plus ou moins quand je veux pour eux.

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux. Au même moment les deux terreurs redescendirent prêtes à patauger et se jetèrent sur leur maître nageur.

\- A l'eau ! hurla Kili.

\- On pourra parler plus tard, assura Thorin en voyant que Bilbo était gêné de cette fin de conversation. Allez-y, je reste travailler ici, je suis pas loin.

Bilbo hocha la tête et suivit les deux enfants jusqu'à la piscine. Une fois sous la bulle, il retira son jogging et s'accroupit pour constater que l'eau était à une bonne température. Fili et Kili se baissèrent et s'aspergèrent visage et nuque pour s'habituer. Puis ils se faufilèrent dans l'eau entièrement.

Bilbo passa l'heure suivante à leur apprendre à des mouvements de bras, leur faisant bien rentrer la tête, leur rappelant de bien expirer et de bien reprendre leur souffle, consolant Kili lorsqu'il coulait, et donnant un mouchoir à Fili quand son nez se fit trop encombré.

Quand enfin les garçons furent lassés et satisfaits de leur progrès ils sautèrent dans l'eau pour patauger comme des diables. Comme à la piscine municipale en somme. Sauf que là, Bilbo ne pouvait pas trop les réprimander vu qu'il s'était déplacé pour eux.

\- Tonton ! Viens ! supplia Fili.

Bilbo vira à l'écarlate quand il constata que l'oncle de ses élèves avait délaissé son activité et entrait dans la bulle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea-t-il inquiet.

\- Viens !

Fili tapa la surface de l'eau avec ses paumes éclaboussant son frère par la même occasion. Thorin jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Bilbo.

\- Une heure et quart c'est leur temps maximum de concentration à la piscine, expliqua ce dernier.

L'oncle eut un sourire en coin et repartit. Bilbo soupira.

Était-il soulagé que le brun ne reste pas, ou déçu ?

Moins de dix minutes passèrent et Thorin réapparut en maillot de bain. Bilbo crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de le voir à demi-nu. C'était trop comme vision d'un coup. Derrière lui, Fili et Kili crièrent de joie à la vue de leur oncle.

Thorin fit quelques pas et sauta brusquement dans l'eau provoquant de grosses vagues avant de ressurgir à la surface en soulevant ses neveux qui riaient aux éclats.

Bilbo se passa la main sur le visage, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

 **Thorin**

Il relâcha ses neveux et tourna la tête vers le maître nageur. Il était accroupit sur le bord de la piscine, les yeux fuyant et les joues légèrement rouges. Thorin n'avait pas manqué un seul instant de l'épier depuis son arrivé. Il l'avait admiré lorsqu'il avait retiré son pantalon plus tôt, tout à fait fasciné, et avait senti son excitation croître tandis qu'il l'observait enseigner à ses neveux. À présent il était dans l'eau avec eux et il avait très envie que le maître nageur les rejoigne. Au diable ses barrières de bienséance. Bilbo était venu de son plein gré. Si il ne pouvait pas conclure avec lui, au moins pourrait-il se rapprocher de lui et devenir son ami.

\- Bilbo saute ! réclama Kili.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, murmura l'intéressé.

\- Ooooh ! Tonton aide le !

Sur ordre de Fili, et parce qu'il en avait surtout très envie, Thorin plaqua ses cheveux en arrière et s'approcha du bord du bassin. Bilbo se redressa et recula pour être hors de sa portée, l'air très amusé. Mais cela ne découragea pas Thorin qui sortit de l'eau et l'attrapa avant que Bilbo n'ai pu amorcer un mouvement de fuite. Il le souleva et le balança à l'eau, prenant soin de l'envoyer à bonne distance de ses neveux, là où ils n'avaient pas pied. Fili et Kili rirent de plus belle et frappèrent dans leurs mains.

Bilbo remonta à la surface et lança un regard lourd de reproches à Thorin. Ce dernier redescendit dans l'eau avec un sourire satisfait et alla se cacher derrière ses neveux.

\- J'ai encore mon tee-shirt, se plaignit Bilbo.

''C'est une bonne raison pour l'enlever'' pensa Thorin.

\- Ben retire le, dit Fili comme si c'était une évidence, loin de se douter qu'il rejoignait les pensées de son oncle.

Thorin sourit, fier de son neveu.

Bilbo vint dans la zone où il avait pied et lissa son vêtement sur son torse. Thorin serra les dents en sentant son érection se former dans son maillot de bain. Ce maître nageur était décidément très sexy.

Bilbo leur tourna le dos et enleva son haut qu'il jeta sur le bord. Puis d'un coup il fit volte-face et projeta un jet d'eau sur le trio familial. Les deux enfants répondirent avec la même attaque et s'en suivit une bataille d'eau mémorable.

\- Choppe le tonton ! ordonna Fili à Thorin tout en défendant Kili des attaques à répétitions -douces hein- de leur maître nageur.

Thorin obéit et fut très heureux de pouvoir se coller à Bilbo sans que cela ne paraisse ambiguë mais simplement de la légitime défense pour ses neveux. L'homme ne se défendit pas et n'émit qu'un long cri alors que Thorin le soulevait pour l'entraîner sous l'eau. Il le lâcha ensuite et ils remontèrent à la surface où les rires de Fili et Kili leurs éclatèrent aux oreilles.

\- Vous me le paierez, grogna Bilbo avec un superbe sourire.

\- Je vous attend, défia Thorin.

Soudain, Fili et Kili se liguèrent contre leur oncle et tentèrent de le couler. Sans succès. Bilbo se rallia à leur cause et ils parvinrent à peu près à leur but -non parce que Thorin était quand même extrêmement musclé et n'allait pas se laisser avoir par deux enfants et un mec carrément à croquer qui se tenait à lui, se frottait et glissait contre lui pour son plus grand bonheur.

Après une bon moment de jeu, Kili commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. Thorin le prit dans ses bras et sortit de l'eau, bientôt rejoint par Bilbo et Fili. Les deux hommes séchèrent les garçons qui sommeillaient déjà dans leurs bras, puis Bilbo passa son jogging et Thorin son jean, et ils portèrent les enfants à l'étage.

Thorin précéda Bilbo et ouvrit une porte sur laquelle était collée des stickers écrivant les noms Fili et Kili avec des nains en forme de lettre. Thorin posa délicatement Kili dans son lit et remonta sa couverture sur lui. Puis il montra l'autre matelas du menton et observa Bilbo déposer Fili dans celui-là. Il ne put être qu'attendrit quand Fili retint Bilbo par réflexe et que le maître nageur se dégagea en douceur, caressant les mèches blondes du petit garçon.

Thorin embrassa le front de Kili puis se dirigea vers Fili et fit de même. Bilbo se leva et sortit de la chambre en premier. Thorin l'imita et claqua doucement la porte. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant en s'observant. Thorin se demandait ce que pensait Bilbo en cet instant.

Il balaya les pensées vicieuses qui lui hurlaient de prendre le maître nageur contre le mur, là maintenant, et se composa un sourire charmant.

\- Je vous offre un verre ?

\- C'est pas de refus, acquiesça Bilbo répondant à son sourire.

Ils redescendirent dans le salon et tandis que Thorin allait chercher deux verres de scotch, Bilbo en profita pour récupérer ses affaires près de la piscine. Quand il revint, Thorin lui tendit son verre.

\- Merci. Enfin à moitié, mon tee-shirt n'est absolument pas sec.

Thorin éclata de rire.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à venir dans l'eau directement.

\- Vous auriez pu prendre le temps de me l'enlever, bougonna Bilbo.

Thorin marqua une pause en lançant un regard amusé à son vis-à-vis qui sembla prendre conscience de sa phrase après quelques secondes seulement.

Bilbo avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite et le reposa sur la table.

\- Je devrais rentrer, reconnut-il.

\- Il n'est pas si tard, dit Thorin. Et les garçons seraient vexés de ne pas vous voir partir.

Bilbo haussa les épaules. Il leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux si clairs et si hypnotisant de Thorin.

\- Ce n'est pas bizarre de m'avoir invité à donner un cours à vos neveux chez vous ?

\- Je n'aurais pas invité n'importe quel maître nageur, répliqua Thorin.

Il avait envie de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il avait envie de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec Bilbo.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda ce dernier après un instant de silence.

\- Pourquoi pas…

Bilbo baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, avoua-t-il.

Thorin sentit son cœur se gonfler.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, assura Thorin en posant son verre.

Bilbo leva la tête et fixa Thorin avec une expression mi-heureuse mi-étonnée. Thorin avança sa main et frôla les lèvres de Bilbo de ses doigts. Le maître nageur loin de s'écarter avec dégoût, embrassa la peau qu'on lui présentait.

 **Thilbo**

Thorin laissa sa main caresser la joue de Bilbo et se rapprocha de lui. Le maître nageur passa ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa pour parvenir à ses lèvres. Ce qui fut un baiser d'une extrême tendresse au début se transforma en ballet déchaîné.

Thorin attrapa Bilbo et le ceintura contre lui, se délectant de leurs torses nus collés l'un contre l'autre. Bilbo perdit ses mains dans les cheveux encore humides de Thorin et mordilla avec ferveur ses lèvres offertes.

\- Bilbo, soupira Thorin. Je ne vais pas résister. Il faut que je te prenne. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'en rêve…

Bilbo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Thorin l'avait repoussé jusqu'au canapé et l'avait fait basculer dessus avant de s'étendre sur lui de tout son long. Il s'attaqua à ses boutons de chaires qu'il suça avec délice, arrachant sans peine de profonds soupirs au plus petit.

\- Depuis combien de temps… depuis quand fantasmes-tu sur moi ? demanda Bilbo les yeux clos, les mains se baladant sur le torse de son futur -il n'y avait plus de doute là-dessus- amant.

Thorin empoigna les cheveux de Bilbo qu'il tira délicatement en arrière pour dégager le plus possible sa gorge qu'il attaqua avec passion.

\- Sûrement depuis notre première rencontre, avoua-t-il.

Bilbo eut un léger rire qui ne vexa pas le moins du monde Thorin.

\- Comme moi donc, souffla Bilbo.

Thorin le fit taire en fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il se colla un peu plus contre lui et apprécia chaque caresse que lui prodigua Bilbo. Alors que le baiser se faisait plus passionné, Thorin glissa ses mains sur les cuisses du maître nageur et les écarta d'un mouvement sec.

Bilbo hoqueta de surprise. Thorin se décala pour venir s'allonger contre son membre dressé et Bilbo rougit en voyant un sourire carnassier et horriblement magnifique se dessiner sur les lèvres de Thorin.

Thorin l'excitait, oui et alors ? Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même pour être aussi… aussi lui ! Mais l'érection de Bilbo était loin de déplaire à Thorin. Il se frotta un tout petit peu à lui pour lui montrer combien lui aussi l'excitait et l'esprit du plus petit implosa.

Toutes pensées cohérentes avaient disparu. Il ne réalisa même pas quand Thorin les déshabilla.

Le brun resta fasciné face à la vue de son maître nageur enfin offert, à sa merci, pantelant et attendant que Thorin face le premier pas.

Il ne se fit pas prier et vint caresser chaque parcelles de peau de Bilbo, les embrassant à loisir, se régalant des soupirs et gémissements de sa victime. Bilbo voulu riposter mais une main de Thorin lui bloqua les poignets au-dessus de la tête.

\- Shhhh, laisse toi faire, susurra le brun. Profite et après tu pourras t'imposer…

Bilbo essaya de lui résister, mais ce fut peine perdue, et Thorin le convaint très vite de s'en remettre à ses bons soins.

La barbe du brun lui chatouilla le torse, puis le ventre, alors que sa respiration brûlante se perdait sur sa peau. Quand la barbe de Thorin entra en contact avec la zone pelvienne, Bilbo ne put retenir un gémissement et se cambra. Thorin sourit et embrassa l'aine qu'il suivit jusque plus bas.

Bilbo força plus sur ses poignets pour les libérer en sentant les lèvres de Thorin sur son sexe.

\- Bilbo, menaça Thorin.

Thorin apprécia que son amant se retienne de se soustraire à son contrôle et poursuivit. Il le libéra finalement pour maintenir fermement ses hanches alors qu'il prenait son membre en bouche et aussitôt les mains du maître nageur vinrent se perdre dans sa chevelure. Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il se rependait et tout son corps se crispa.

Thorin remonta pour prendre les lèvres de Bilbo en attendant que ce dernier se remette de son orgasme. Puis il lui fit lécher ses doigts un par un avant d'en amener un premier devant l'entrée intime de son amant. Il le prépara soigneusement, attentif aux expressions douloureuses qui colorait le visage adorable de Bilbo.

Puis vint l'instant où Thorin se redressa pour entrer en lui. Bilbo s'arc-bouta indiquant qu'il était prêt malgré ses yeux clos et sa respiration rapide. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et le pénétra lentement. Il entama de longs va et vient qu'il accéléra peu à peu avant que ceux-ci ne se transforme en coup de boutoir sous lesquels leurs gémissements se mêlaient.

La température de la pièce semblait avoir grimpé en flèche. Soudain, à la grande surprise de Thorin, Bilbo le repoussa sur le côté et ils tombèrent plus ou moins en douceur sur le parquet. Thorin ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se figea totalement fasciné. Bilbo s'était assis à califourchon sur lui et s'empalait sur son membre comme un grand.

\- Maintenant je m'impose, déclara Bilbo en griffant le torse luisant de Thorin, un sourire effronté étirant ses lèvres.

Le brun éclata de rire et le tira pour l'embrasser. Il l'attrapa ensuite par les hanches et l'accompagna dans ses superbes mouvements de bassin. Très vite, l'orgasme pointa le bout de son nez et entraîna le couple dans des frissons et tremblements sensuels qui leurs arrachèrent de longs cris de plaisir.

Quand il s'adoucit, Bilbo se releva et vint s'affaler à côté de Thorin, totalement grisé par cette expérience. Thorin le prit dans ses bras et remonta sur le canapé où ils se lovèrent. Le brun déposait de légers baisers sur les épaules de Bilbo qui caressait amoureusement sa main.

Brusquement une idée s'imposa à l'esprit de Thorin et assombrit son visage. Bilbo le remarqua et se tourna à demi vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- On aurait pas du, souffla le brun. Qu'est ce que tu vas dire à ta copine ?

Bilbo plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait Thorin.

\- Quelle copine ?

Thorin planta son regard dans celui du plus petit.

\- Ben, ta copine… Elle vient te chercher tout les mercredi après les cours.

Bilbo mit son cerveau en marche et réalisa enfin de qui parlait Thorin.

\- Prima ? Mais c'est pas ma copine ! C'est juste une amie ! Après ma journée le mercredi on suit des cours de fitness ensemble.

Thorin resta bouche bée. Ainsi, Bilbo était libre comme l'air.

\- D'ailleurs elle est à fond sur toi, avoua Bilbo tout bas.

Thorin le serra contre lui en frottant son nez contre son épaule, un sourire énorme sur le visage.

\- Mais moi je suis à fond sur toi, dit-il.

Bilbo rougit et se laissa aller contre son amant.

\- Je me rend compte que je ne te connais pas vraiment en fait, dit-il enfin.

Thorin haussa les épaules.

\- On aura tout le temps pour se découvrir, murmura-t-il.

Bilbo hocha la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas un simple maître nageur, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais été. Et maintenant tu es mon maître nageur à moi, répondit Thorin.

Bilbo sourit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du plus grand. Ils discutèrent un peu d'eux, faisant plus ample connaissance, pendant près d'une heure mais cela leur sembla être trop court.

À l'étage, un boucan pas possible se fit entendre, annonçant le réveil des garçons.

\- Je devrais rentrer, annonça Bilbo en remettant son jogging.

Thorin qui passait son tee-shirt sur son jean fronça les sourcils. Fili et Kili apparurent en haut des escaliers et explosèrent de joie à la vue de leur maître nageur encore présent.

\- Tu es resté Bilbo ! se réjouit Kili.

\- Tu restes manger ? interrogea Fili sur le même ton.

\- Non, intervint Thorin. Il reste dormir.

Bilbo arqua un sourcil et ne prêta pas attention à la tornade de joie que les deux enfants provoquèrent. Il était trop concentré à scruter Thorin d'un air inquisiteur, alors que le brun lui semblait plus que satisfait de sa décision.

\- Avoue que ça t'a traversé l'esprit aussi, nargua-t-il en passant près de lui.

Bilbo serra les lèvres pour cacher son sourire et détourna la tête. Thorin lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses et s'éloigna vers ses neveux avant que Bilbo ne se soit retourné.

\- Goujat ! siffla le maître nageur avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était n'importe quoi, mais je me souviens que j'avais prit plaisir à écrire cette petite fic' -surtout les moments avec Fili et Kili.**

 **Laissez moi vos impressions en reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
